The War of Love
by Semoka
Summary: She loved him. Her dad wouldn't allow it. He fought for her. She fell for it. Welcome to The War of Love. Takes place before HoO after PJO. I made the cover image! Not using without permission!(always feel free to ask for things to be put in the next chapter!)
1. Chapter 1- Semoka and Apollo Meet

**Me: I'm writing a Apollo and Me story! You can still vote on my poll for more!**

**Pai: I thought you loved me!  
Apollo: She loves me!  
Miso: My sister doesn't own PJO because last time I checked my sister isn't a gay guy...I think...  
Me: Let's just get on with the story!**

**_~Prolouge~_**  
A man with amazing brown curly hair and a woman with straight short brown hair were standing in the nursery of their baby. They were both staring down at the laughing baby in the crib. These peoples names were Keiicha(Keh-Cha) Akasaka and Hermes.

"I will give her to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow morning. She needs protecting there. She will grow into someone beautiful and powerful." Said. Mira with remorse. There was a flash of pink light and then there stood Aphrodite the beautiful Love Goddess.

"You are right about the beautiful part because I am blessing this child with the gift of beauty." Hermes and Mira just stared.

"B-but why? She has done nothing for you. My poor girl was just born a year ago!" Hermes asked shock clear on his face.

"She is going to be charmed when she's older but she needs to be able to fight for her love. And besides" Aphrodite smirked. "Who doesn't like a good tragic love story?" She walked over to the baby and pressed three finger against her head and the baby's. "With this connection of touch I bless you with the power if beauty." And then just like that, she left but not without whispering four words, "Good luck, Semoka Akasaka."

**_~Chapter 1~_**  
"Come on Semoka it's just a couple more steps up!" Said my best fried who was already at the top of the stupid lava spewing wall. Her name is Candy Mayflower, Daughter of Athena. She has dirty blond hair and stormy eyes that are a good match for Annabeth's.

"I hate this stupid wall!" I screamed as I pulled my self over the top. "Why do I have to climb it everyday?"  
"Oh stop complaining we get to rappel down now!" Candy yelled as she jumped. I have an extreme fear of heights so, no I wasn't jumping. I waited until I heard "All clear!" From Chiron and jumped, rappelling down and mumbling curses until I got to the bottom.

"It wasn't that bad! That's why you do it everyday to try to get over your fear." Chiron told I walked back to my cabin I sat down for a moment before I saw a flash of blue light and my dad!

"I knew that you would be very beautiful one day and look at you! Sixteen and I was right! Happy birthday, Semoka."As he said Happy Birthday-Did I mention it was my birthday? No? We'll it was!- he pulled wrapped box from behind his back. I yelled a quick "Thanks!" And hugged him. I opened it with glee and saw a...laptop! I hugged him again and brought it to the big house and stored it away to keep it hidden from my siblings. I ran back quickly and found my dad still there.

"I have one more gift. It's from Hephaestus." He said handing me a piece of clay "It can morph into anything you need at that moment besides food, drink, money, or body parts and it will return to you whenever you need it." I was examining the piece of clay and it took me a minute to realize why Hephaestus gave me this gift. I was blessed by Aphrodite which sucked. I wasn't looking for guys. I had no crush on anyone but all the boys(and a few girls which is awkward) have crushes or have crushed on me. Not to mention all the jealous girls is a bit annoying.

"Thanks dad and will you tell Hephaestus that I will keep it with me everyday. He is the best Uncle EVER!" I said. "You got it not-so-kiddo! I will see you later! Keep pranking!" My dad called as he flashed out. I laid down in bed and silently decided to take a nap and miss lunch. With a yawn and a stretch I clutched the piece of clay and fell asleep.

**Me: *yawns* This was my way of getting out of sleeping at 2:40am...I half to go to school in 5 hours...We'll they boys are already asleep so goodnight! See you in chapter 2! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	2. Chapter 2-Friends?

**Me: I'm back! One line authors note lets get started!**

**_~Chapter 2~_**  
**_-Apollo POV-_**  
I was visiting Camp Half-Blood to talk to Chiron about arranging a singing contest for the Camp. It would be so COOL! And I could host and be awesome and my little sis could help to! But as I was walking towards the Big House to see if Chiron was there I saw a beautiful girl that seemed to be a Child of Aphrodite. 'She would be a good fling.' I thought. 'Just a smile and wink then she will be mine. Who don't love the Apollo?' I looked for her again and saw her go into the door of the Hermes cabin. 'She is just a new camper most likely. She doesn't look like his kid.' Which was true she didn't. So after I talked to Chiron about my plans i headed over to the Hermes cabin and I knocked on the door and when she opened I gave her my best smile.

"I saw you walking before and just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out this Friday night?" I asked. She seemed a little flushed. 'Hook, line, and sinker!' I thought. Then I was met with a fist to the face.

**_-Semoka POV- _**  
After I woke up I decided to read a book since I figured everyone was at classes or something and let me sleep. I read for little while before I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it I saw a handsome guy with Sandy hair and Blue eyes. Must be some Apollo kid. He asked me on a date and I punched him right between the eyes.

"How many times to tell the boys at Camp! IM NOT LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"I can see that!" I heard someone growl back. That was no Apollo kid. I looked down in horror. It was Apollo!

"Ohmygodsiamsosorryididntknowitwasyoutheboysharras sme!"((English:Oh my gods I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! The boys harass me!)) I squeaked kneeling down to help him up. I had to admit as I said before he was handsome. I was still talking really fast and rambling on about how sorry I was and that I didn't know it was him. When you put his hand over my mouth to shush me. I blushed so deep and thought 'We'll at least he didn't yell at me to shut up.'

"Relax it's okay! I'm a god it was barley a scratch to me! But again what about that date Friday?" He asked with a smirk. I sighed and thought about it for a moment.

'Going on a date with the womanizer of Olympus. His older sister even agrees with that! And my dad is his best friend. He probably just sees me as a one night fling but that's not me. I would have even more jealous girls at my heels. He also probably likes me for my looks. There is more cons then pros so I have to say no.'  
"I'm sorry Apollo. While I can't deny you really are cute." I said, slowly standing up with him. "I just see more cons then pros in going on a date with you. And again sorry for hitting you a generally have had it up to here with boys at Camp asking me out. And you seem like the jealous type." I said, walking back inside my cabin.

"But, will you at least give me a chance to be your friend?" He said grabbing my hand. His skin was warm like the sun. What could be the harm of getting to know him better?

"Ok! Meet me at the beach in ten minutes!" I said slipping out of his grip and going to change. "And go grab a bathing suit were going swimming!" As I closed the door a felt slightly guilty. Would I fall for the guy that would probably break my heart? 'No your smarter than that you can resist the temptation!' I thought and changed into my bathing suit and gathered up everything I needed.

**Me: I have to say Apollo is starting to grow on me.  
Apollo: You know it!  
Me: But tell me is my character to Mary-Sueish? I don't try to seem like that but Apollo is the jealous type to me so i tried to think of a good way to be able to show that side of him so TADA! But I'm getting hounded with school work but still expect updates every night! TATA! Uh I sound like an Aphrodite girl!**


	3. Chapter 3-Gary Coleman and Miso Tased

**Me:Hi! I decided that I will only continue after this if I get 3 reviews on this chapter...JK...no one reads this story... :( Grab your beanbag chairs Bokas and Bakos and let's begin!...Dammit I have writers block...this is gonna be a long night...**

**_~Chapter 3~  
-Apollos POV-_**  
When I got to the beach after changing I saw The girl sitting down in the sand. I walked over and sat down next to her.  
"You know I actually never asked your name?" I told her feeling actually quite embarrassed about it.

"It's Semoka Akasaka. Do you have a last name?"

"No, just plain old Apollo."

"That's cool. Wanna swim now?"

"Sure!" I told her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up running towards the water. When I first stepped in it was cold as Tarturus! I shivered a bit and she obviously noticed because she asked,  
"What? Water to cold for the guy who is basically a radiator?"  
"Oh you did not just say that!" I laughed and splashing at her than swam away. When I turned back around she started splashing me and it turned into an all out war. After we finished splashing and swimming around a bit more we went back up onto the sand and sat down on our towels.  
"I swear you are so childish some times!" She teased.

"And I swear you better be a fast runner!" As I said that she got up and ran with me following her both of us laughing. It seemed like a stereotypical date even though we were just friends...for now. When I finally caught her I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the towels laying her on hers then sitting on mine. Just as we calmed down after all that laughing(damn, she makes me laugh a lot!) a boy came over sitting down next to Semoka.

"So when I asked you a couple hours ago if we could go out on a date and you said you weren't looking for a boyfriend." He said grabbing her and pulling her up. "You lied to me you bitch. And for that you will be punished, Ares kid style." He started dragging her away from me.

"Hey! She was hanging out with me!" I yelled at him running to Semoka. "Leave her alone!"

"You need to learn your place, Apollo spawn. I rule this Camp and I can have an girl I want. Wether she is willing-" The stupid guy said looking down at Semoka."Or not!"

"I'm surprised, kid. You have guts talking to me like that." I said. Since he thought I was an Apollo kid-instead of being me-I will let him think that, but I'm still hinting I'm a god.

"One second, babe. I have to handle this punk." He said throwing Semoka down."And don't you dare move!" He yelled at her. We were creating a scene but who cares. I'm defending Semoka!

"You need to learn your place. And what is with you calling me kid? I'm 17! You look to be about Semoka's age, idiot."

"Actually, I am much much older than that." I told him.

"Oh ya? Well, either way like I said before, I can have any girl I want so back. Off. Before I make you and your sucks-at-poetry dad get pounded to the ground." Ok that's it! No one insults me and my poetry!

"You think you can beat me? Oh and by the way, I'm not a Apollo kid. I am Apollo!" I yelled at him. He looked scared and backed off about 3 steps. Good, he should be!

"Prove it! You are nothing but a weak archer!" He yelled trying to stay brave. I made a big chunk of Ambrosia appear.

"You think I can't eat this big a piece?" I asked him.

"No you can't! You will burn from the insides out stupid demigod! Only gods can eat that big of a piece!" At least he has some sense, I shoved the whole piece in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed. The crowd around us watched in anticipation as we waited for a minute...then the mysterious guy ran off, obviously frightened that he had extremely offended a god. I looked down at Semoka and saw she had her head in her hands and her shoulder were shaking. I picked her up and carried her back to her Cabin placing her on a bunk.

"Are you okay? And who was that kid?"  
"That was Gary Coleman. He has tried to force me into dating him many times. There is usually my friend from the Aphrodite cabin, Miso Tased is usually there to protect me but he is out on a quest. He is always claiming that Gary would mess up my big calling of love and Miso is actually a really strong kid. Gary learned that first hand once. I guess since Miso is away, Gary saw me as available. And yes I'm okay just overwhelmed that you protected me." As she finished speaking I saw a flash of blue light and there flew Hermes.

"What are you doing? Alone? In a cabin with Apollo?" He asked Semoka.

"Chatting, not alone with Apollo, he saved me and brought me back here." Semoka answered like she already knew that she was going to be asked that. Woah.

"Ok...anyway I went to visit your mother and she asked me to give you this." He said pulling out a small box. When Semoka opened it I saw a beautiful necklace with a gorgeous lyre charm on it next to a golden music note.

" How did mom know I wanted this? When I saw it a at the beginning of summer I told her I wanted it really badly! But I didn't expect her to remember!" She yelled putting it on.

"Umm...that necklace has a lyre on it...my symbol...something someone wants to tell me or?" I asked slightly confused as to the symbol of the necklace.

"Ummm.,.its just pretty, ok?" Semoka said, her checks blushing a bright red. "Can you tell mom I said thank you?" She asked her dad.

"Will do!" He said and flashed out. I saw Semoka yawn.

"I have to go now but I will visit you again soon!" I told her and flashed out in a golden light.

**Me: I afraid this is really short but in my notes it looks really long! I a really tired and I'm gonna do what I am doing in the story right now...SLEEPING! Goodnight!...damn insomnia.., :(**


	4. Chapter 4-Love Letter and Sunflowers

**Me: IM SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But here is the update! Sorry if it's short but I won't know until I write it so...KEYBOARD TYPE WORDS!...see you in about three hours...DX  
****_-One Week Later-  
-Apollo POV-_**  
Ok, it's been two weeks and I have to say this friendship thing is a lot better than I expected. Semoka is really sweet and really funny two. She laughs all the time!

'Which is a good thing two because it sounds so amazing. Just like her smile it brightens up the room and when she-' Woah. Step back about five steps. It's only been two weeks and I'm thinking about her like this...am I falling in love? Way to soon for love. Way to soon. But still, I gotta get her to love me somehow. How about I send her flowers? I think she mentioned her favorites were...sunflowers.  
_**-Semoka's POV-**_  
Ok, I'm sorry to say this but...I have fallen for my dad's best friend. Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry,  
'and the God of Hotness!' Said a high-pitched voice in my head.  
'Ok...who are you and what are you doing in my head?'  
'Who do you think I am?'  
'Aphrodite?'  
'Ding-ding-ding! Well, anyway, your falling for him!'  
'Im am NOT falling for Apollo!'  
'I never said Apollo, I only said him!'  
'Wow, for a brain the size of a walnut you can trick like a Hermes child!'  
'Thats very nice of you! But stop trying to change the subject!'  
'I don't love him he is just my friend that's all!'  
'Friends with a god, really? There is no alternative motive what's so ever?'  
'Get out of my head before I steal all the Aphrodite cabin's make-up!'  
'NO! NOT THE MAKE-UP IM LEAVING IM LEAVING! But you know you like him!'  
'ARRRRGGGG!' This time I didn't get a response so yay! I was doing a little dance to celebrate my victory when I heard a knock at the door then footsteps running away.  
'Probaly a ding-dong-ditch, who ever did that is gonna pay!' I thought. I opened the door to see a bundle of flowers by the door. They were my favorites, sunflowers. When I bent down to pick them up I saw a pink note sticking out the top. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Semoka,  
You are my sunshine.  
Your smile is brighter than mine.  
You are amazing.  
Love,  
Anonymous_

'A love letter. I wonder who from? Who ever it is is REALLY bad at writing haikus.' I thought. 'Well, they are pretty. Might as well put them in water.' I closed the door when it slammed open again and revealed...

**CLIFFHANGER DUNDUNDUN...MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER! OCS NEEDED

**SYOC- I need Ocs for my story "The War of Love" So please read that and then fill out this form if you want to be in my story! You can only submit up to 3 Oc's but only one will be picked and I will try to fit all of the Oc's in at least once! NO MARY/GARY SUES and no big three children they are to powerful *dramatic boom of thunder***

Name:

Age: (16-18)

Godly Parent: (

SYOC- I need Ocs for my story "The War of Love" So please read that and then fill out this form if you want to be in my story! You can only submit up to 3 Oc's but only one will be picked and I will try to fit all of the Oc's in at least once! NO MARY/GARY SUES and no big three children they are to powerful *dramatic boom of thunder*

Name:

Age:** (16-18)**

Godly Parent:** (remember no big three)**

Features:** (hair color, eye color, etc.)**

Personality:

Bio:** (Backstory)**

Weapon of Choice:

Powers:**(only 2)**

Magical Item:

Crush:** (Characters from the book GF/BF or no GF/BF**

Person you'd be ok with crushing on: **(again from the book Gf/BF or no GF/BF**

Extra Info:

**Ok so I am also posting this as a chapter on war of love so if your reading it there...I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! lol**


	6. Chapter 5- I LOVE APOLLO!

**~Chapter 5(I think)~  
****_-Semoka's POV-_**  
I closed the door when it slammed open again and revealed...Gale!

"Chir-mhhhh!" Was all I got out before Gale clamped his sweaty hand over my mouth. He put something over my eyes and tied it behind my head.

'Oh my gods...is he kidnapping me? What can I do? What can I do? Isn't there a mind thingy I can summon the gods with? We'll its worth a shot.' I thought. I concentrated as hard as I could 'Apollo, I need you! I need help! Come quickly!'

**_-Apollo POV-_**  
I was driving the sun chariot, listening to music and singing. Beautifully might I add! It was a normal day and quite peaceful. I shut the chariot on auto pilot and lent back. As I did this a voice rang out in my head.  
' Apollo, I need you! I need help! Come quickly!' I heard. It sounded like Semoka.  
'She must be in trouble! Apollo to the rescue!' I thought quickly flashing to Camp.i t I stalked over to the Hermes cabin and tried to open the door. I heard voices from beyond the door. "Apollo, will save me, all I have to do is call out to him, you can't do this to me." I heard a girls voice(which I presumed is Semoka) say"He will kill you, he loves me , I think." Ok, ouch, that hurt a bit. Wait what did I just hear? "And I love him!" Holy. Crap.  
"Take it back, bitch. From now on you love me and only me. Got it?" A mans voice roughly said. "No, I love Apollo!" A pause, then a scream of pain. "I SAID IT, I LOVE APOLLO!"  
I had heard enough, I kicked the door in. I saw my poor Semoka laying on the floor, her arm and leg bleeding, Gale standing over her. I got blinded with rage and tackled Gale to the ground, holding him down. He is lucky I didn't punch his face in. I heard horse steps in the door way.  
"What happened here?" Chiron asked, steeping over to Semoka.  
"Are you alright child?" He asked her, seeing as she wasn't unconscious.  
"Ya, I'm fine, just need an Apollo camper, and some chocolate, ya I want a Twix so bad right now." She responded, pulling her self up using Chiron as help.  
I saw a flash of purple light and there stood Hermes and Ares. Hermes signaled for me to get up so I did and turned around running towards Semoka.  
"Are you ok?" I asked her. "I'm sorry I didn't get her sooner I'm taking you to the medical building and healing you myself, no questions." I told her, picking her up and placing her on my back. I put my hands under her thighs and carried her all the way to the Medical building. I laid her down on one of the beds and made a tiny piece of ambrosia and I shot glass full of nectar appear. Hermes walked over, hugged Semoka and whispered something in her ear and them walked out.  
"This will make you feel better while I go get some bandage for your injurys." I told her, handing her the food and drink. I may be the joking, prankster, womanizer, Apollo, but when it comes to healing, I go freakin Mother Hen/Overprotective Doctor on my patient. But as long as my Semoka is ok, I'm happy. Wait, my Semoka, where did that come from? Well, I did send her flowers and stuff. And she loves me. But am I in love with her? I'll decide that later.

Me:I will upload 6 and 7 immediately after this and I am writing 8 currently


	7. Chapter 6- War and Candy's death

_**-Chapter 6-**_

_**-Semoka POV-**_

Apollo walked back to my bed, bandages in hand. He healed me quickly than bandage me up.  
"Thanks." I told him.  
"Welcome, if you need anything else..." His words faded as he caught my stare. We locked eyes and he put his hands on my cheeks and leant down closing his eyes and I did the same. Our lips touched and I felt sparks and waves of almost electricity flow through my body. Yep, I loved this lucky guy. I loved him! We kissed for about three more minutes when we were interrupted by a boom outside.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" I yelled, my British side coming out.  
"Your British?" Apollo yelled back, just when we heard a battle cry and weapons clashing. We ran(stumbled) out side and saw the Ares flag and Aphrodite flag flying high and the rest of the gods flags on the other side, except the minor gods cabins seemed to stay out of it. One Ares kid ran towards us, weapon out in front of him and let out a war cry. Apollo summoned a hunters blade and got in a fighting stance pushing me behind him.  
"I can fight too!" I wanted to protect my Camp!  
"I don't want you to get hurt." He told me as the Ares kid got close enough to make a jab with a spear. I realized it wasn't any spear, it was maimer! And that was my friend Clairess(Did I spell that right? I'm to lazy to find my books)!  
"Semoka, get away from this heartbreaker!" She yelled at me trying to grab my arm. I shoved her off and pulled out my clay again.  
"A weapon." I whispered. It didn't morph so I assumed I didn't need a weapon out."  
"How is he a heartbreaker besides the fact his cabin only has two spare bunks left." I said shooting him a glare. "What is going one why is there a war?" I asked Clairess.  
"Apparently someone stole Gale's girl, and we are determined to find out who did, even though we don't know who that girl is." She told me. I sighed and suddenly felt weak again, I almost fell if it weren't for Apollo who pushed me back upwards. I told Clariss about Gale and Apollo and how that girl is me when I heard a cry calling my name.  
"Semoka! We need a swords girl!"Candy called out to me. I looked at Apollo and Clairess than gave them a "let's go" look and ran off with them following as we joined the battle. I searched for Candy as I lost the others in the fray.  
"Semo-" I heard her again but she got cut off. I ran over to where I heard it for and saw her lying dead on the ground with a Ares kid- no Gale- standing over her.  
**_((WARNING BAD SWEARING AHEAD))_**  
"You bastard...she was my best friend...YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" I screamed at him pulling my sword out. I started crying and weakly pointed my sword at him. I had never killed a person before, yet here I was, in the mist of battle, my best friend lying in a pool of blood before me. I heard foot steps behind me but gave up. I sunk to my knees and crawled over to Candy's body. I didn't want to believe she was dead. She had her eyes closed but she was still breathing. I shook her body.  
"Wake up Candy...please...you promised me you would say good bye before you died. You promised me when we became friends if you ever died you would say good bye first!" I shook her harder and started screaming and crying. I needed her to wake up. When we became friends she promised me, and I promised her. I heard her take her last breath and she whispered "Bye..."  
I collapsed on her chest crying as I heard a body the thump of a body falling behind me a turned around to see Apollo staring at me. He slowly picked me up, as if afraid I would blow if he touched me, and carried me away from Candy and up to Thalia's pine. From there, I cried, and cried, and cried. Screaming "Candy" over and over. I heard Chiron, Mr.D, Athena, and Zeus all bring the battle to a stop. Everyone went back to their cabins while the 16 dead were all left on the ground, still slowly bleeding, while they were sucked into Hades's realm. I felt my heart lose a piece as I watched my little sister, Karis, sobbing her heart out leaning on her dead boyfriends body as they tried to take it away. His name was, Reno, a Hephaestus kid I think. I started sobbing even harder.  
'This is all my fault...Gary wanted me and I fell in love with you. Is it wrong I dont regret falling in love with you, only the all out war part?" I asked Apollo, trying to get out of his grip. When i finally did I walked over to Thalia's pine and climbed up to the middle of the tall tree. I saw the flashes of other gods appearing to mourn their kids who had died. Some of them were blaming Apollo for it. I calmed myself down then climbed out of the tree, now only mumbling Candy's name...no one would forget this fateful night. I walked back over to Apollo and made the arm movement little girls do to get their parents to pick them up. He seemed to comprehend the gesture and picked me up and held me like a child. I lost myself. I felt Apollo hug me closely, afraid he would lose me to. I clawed at his back, all the pain from loss and frustration from not being able to save them going into my tears.  
"Baby, we do you look so sad?" Apollo started singing the song I showed him that I had written a couple days ago.  
"I need a helping hand" I sang the next line. The song was like a conversation almost.  
"Relax, it will be fine."  
"But I lost so much, I had enough."  
"We will figure this out" I stopped crying and looked up to meet his gaze. He kissed me one more time, I felt love in that kiss, much more love than I think even narcissist Has for himself.  
'I love him, he loves me, this is how love should be' I thought smirking into the kiss.  
Apollo jerked away and put me down. He covered his eyes and fell back. I gabbed and moved his hand and got blinded by the green light. He had green mist swirling around him and shade lighter than Red's. I heard someone cry out down the hill and looked down the hill and saw some demigods I knew, RoZine la Blanc, daughter of Aphrodite, my BFF's second BFF who is also my second BFF, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and my dad all carrying Rachel Elizabeth Dare towards us trying to suport her after the tiring battle. When the reahced us they set her down next to Apollo and both their green mist, Apollo's lighter, curled around eachother raising them into the air. I heard a horse clop next to me and looked to see Chiron.  
"The last time this happened was when the Percy Jackson prophecy was delivered, another great prophecy is approching!" He said to no one in general.  
"What? Impossible! Did you have another kid Posieden?" I heard Athena say accusingly. I turned and saw there was a circle with me and Chiron in the center, The 12 olympians around us, the minor gods behind them, and the campers behind them with Apollo and Rachel floating above us, still not saying anything. We waited for 10 minutes staring up at the sky, a couple people leaving, when finally, they spoke slowly, in a raspy voice that was one coming from two.

_Liars daughter will finally fall in love  
While danger presents it self above  
The shining sun will be the knight  
The Liar will be the fight_

_Prophets journey to true love commences  
While around Liars heart a building of fences  
A war of love will begin  
How strong is the love of an Olympian  
relies on this win_

When they finished the green light from their eyes disappeared, along with the fog, and they started falling to the ground and Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hermes raced to the center to catch them. When they were set on the ground, I kneeled next to them and I saw there eyes were closed. I got scared and thought maybe they had died when Apollo's eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled me into a hug and started sobbing. The god of the sun, archery, poetry, music etc. with the biggest ego...was sobbing on my shoulder in front of everyone. I hugged him back, shooting death glares to everyone mouthing 'Go away!'and I mean to everyone, even the gods, except when I saw my dad I made a small hand motion to come over. He kneeled down next to me and put his hand on Apollo's back rubbing slightly. After a few minutes Apollo picked his head up and I saw tear stains on his face. He looked between us then backed away quickly and put his face into his hands.  
"I saw terrible images. You gu- people, were dieing. It was horrible, much worse , than anything, anyone's imagination could come up with, worse than even the Titan and Giant wars." He shuddered at the memory. I heard a slight sobbing behind me a turned around quickly, ready to bitch slap someone and saw Red(Rachel Elizabeth Dare) crying.  
"I-I-I saw the images to...I don't understand how I remember...but I saw the meaning of the prophecy." She said.  
"Let's go to the big house, we should tell Chiron." I said grabbing Rachel's hand pulling her up. She wobbled a bit and I picked her up and placed her on my back. I'm not weak ya know. I carried her to the big house, with Apollo and Dad following, and set her down on the porch.  
"Chiron...help."


	8. Chapter 7- Hermes does not approve!

**~Chapter 7~**  
_**Me: Im sorry! Im looking at Chapter 6 which at this moment I haven't uploaded yet and I'm thinking...why am I righting chapter 7 if I still haven't uploaded 5 or 6? Also IMPORTANT! SLIGHTLY INTENSE ROMANTIC SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!**_  
_**Apollo: *wraps himself in blanket* Story time! Lets go!**_  
_**Me: *facepalms* Did you not hear me? I said I a slightly intense romantic scene happens in this chapter. **_  
_**Apollo: *jumps up* YES! STORY TIME GO!**_

**Semoka POV**  
I called out to Chiron as I eased Rachel into one of the chairs on the front porch. He was ushering half-bloods and gods to there respective cabins. He trotted over just as Apollo collapsed and his head landed in my lap. I blushed and shifted him and I so I was leaning against a pole with him laying down with my lap as a pillow. I ran my fingers through his hair that was matted up with sweat as Chiron started talking.

"What is the matter child?" He asked me.

"Ya, cause there's totally not the two oracles sitting in front of you crying." Dad "mumbled" sarcastically.

"Rachel and Apollo remember the meaning of the prophecy." I told Chiron slightly glaring at my dad

"That is strange. Not even the great prophecy had it s meaning remembered. This only happened when...the last war between Gods was."  
I stopped moving and took a sharp intake of breath as Chiron told us.

"Do not tell anyone the prophecy meaning, even I don't want to know. Keep the meaning to yourself and let it play out on its course. No matter how terrible." He told us and then walked away to yell at a couple of Ares boys who snuck out of there cabin to go to the arena. Apollo looked up at me tears in his eyes. I knew he wanted to tell me.

"You can't." I whispered to him. He just nodded and closed his eyes as I started playing with his hair again. I heard his breathing even out and his head flopped to the side. I was so surprised to see Apollo in this weakened state. He seemed so vulnerable. I was used to seeing him with a big ego running around chasing girls. Chasing girls...that reminds me. I don't know if I can trust him. I mean he does run around chasing girls and his cabin is more full than the Hermes cabin before the Titan war against Kronos. Considering most of the kids were his that he didn't know had made it to camp yet.

'I can trust him...I know I can!' I thought, silently fist bumbling the air.

"Hey dad? I'll carry Rachel upstairs to her room if you can carry Apollo to a guest room." I told my dad. He just nodded and picked Apollo up bridal style. I stood up and reached my hand to Red. I noticed she had fallen asleep to and picked her up like my dad and carried her into the big house almost dropping her as I walked up the stairs. I opened her door and walked in. Art supplies were scattered across the room. Most of the paintings were beautiful. There were some you could tell she was in the middle of painting when she had a prophecy and messed up. Those were scrawled over. I pulled back her purple and gold comforters and layed her down on the bed. She shifted slightly but more or less didn't wake up. I pulled the comforter up to her shoulders than left the room, stepping over paintbrushes and discarded paint canisters. As I closed the door I heard another close down the hall. I saw my dad and he looked at me like 'we need to talk' and I pointed to an empty room and we walked in. The room had a television, two chairs, a couch and a mini-fridge. Like the perfect man cave. I sat down on one chair and Dad sat down on the other and we turned them slightly so they faced eachother. I was left shifting nervously in my chair while silence was the only sound for a while before he spoke.

"Why were you up on that hill with Apollo? Alone?" He said seriously. This is the first time I saw my dad completely serious. No joking at all. Not even the corners of his lips turned up slightly. Just poker faced staring at me. I decided to pull the crying shocked girl act. I didn't have to try hard to get the tears to flow. There were going to drop soon anyway. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I started speaking.

"Candy died...her last word was bye...she promised me she would say good bye before she died. I've been at camp since I was a baby and Mira brought me here. I have never been on a quest and Candy was practically my sister. I have the brain of an Athena child because she taught me all I know. Dad...I miss her already...my heart hurts. Apollo killed Gale, the Ares child who killed her, then brought me to the hill. He comforted me until he started glowing then I backed away. Dad, my heart really hurts." I told him, putting a hand on my chest and leaning back into the chair. My dad stood up and came over, picking me up like he did when I was younger. I just put my head on his shoulder and let him carry me as I cried. I didn't notice where we were going until I heard the dinner horn sound and I knew we were heading towards the pavilion.

"Not hungry." I mumbled.

"Your eating." He replied. "Or I will make Travis and Connor steal all your weapons and hide them."

"I'll steal there money."

"They will take your necklace." My hand flew up to my neck as I glared at him. I crossed my arms and let him carry me but the second he let go I stomped on his foot than walked to the Poseidon table. I quickly hugged Annabeth who was there, ruffled Percy's hair, and smiled at Poseidon as I sat down. Annabeth saw me as a little sister because of how she has taught me English since I was 6. Candy taught me Ancient Greek as my first language so I would know it fluently. I still learn Ancient Greek though. Percy didn't know me that well and, along with Poseidon, just looked confused as I sat down.

"Hey Annie." I said using the nickname I knew annoyed her.

"Hey Semmy." She said doing the same thing back. I smiled slightly.

"Why arent you sitting with your Dad?" She asked me.

"He annoyed me and your over here." I told her. "He was gonna make me eat."

"You have to eat."

"No. You cant make me." 4 plates appeared at the table and Percy and Poseidon immediately dug in. Annabeth and I looked at eachother than back at them and laughed, causing them to look up. Annabeth put some food on my fork and put it by my mouth. I stubbornly shut it and pushed the fork away. She pinched my hand which made me remove it and gasp. She shoved food in my mouth and I glared at her as I heard my Dad laugh from the Hermes table. I glared at him too as I chewed. My half-brother Travis came over and hugged me. With him, no hug goes without a price. I looked down at my chest to see what he put there and got a kiss on the head. I knew what he was doing. He was seeing if Apollo was faithful. Travis and Connor both said that if I ever finally dated someone they were gonna make it hard for him. I suddenly felt Travis ripped from me and turned to see Apollo dragging him back to the Hermes table and depositing him in his seat. He came back over to me and sat down. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I blushed deep red as Percy chuckled. I tried to shuffle more towards Annabeth but Apollo just pulled me on to his lap and made me blush even deeper. Worst part was my dad was watching and I knew he would be suspicious.

"Let's go to the beach." I whispered to him. I climbed off his lap and dragged out of the pavilion. Since it was basically just a picnic area everyone watched as we walked away. When we were about halfway between the pavilion and the beach Apollo pulled me into a kiss. We kissed until we heard someone wolf-whistle from the pavilion.

"You are mine." He growled in my ear as we pulled apart. I blushed and shivered from his possessive tone. He grabbed my hand and we walked the rest of the way to the beach. He snapped his fingers and I looked down to see my self in a string bikini. I blushed and glared at Apollo.

"Can I where a one-piece please? Or at least something less revealing?" I asked him. He smirked at me.

"But you look so much," he leaned foward and blew in my ear. "Sexier in that." He purred seductivly. I shivered again and slapped his arm blushing even deeper than I thought possibly. He pulled me into another kiss it wasn't a quick pec either. He pushed his lips against mine passionately. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I opened my mouth slightly. Our tounges battled for dominance. A futile battle on my part. He snapped his fingers again and I had a one-piece on under a sundress. I broke away from him.

"Why the sundress?" I asked him. He looked at me with lust darkening his blue eyes.

"I don't want to do something we will both regret later." He told me.

"Making out is great though." I said. I threw off the sundress and ran into the water. I tried to be impressive but...I ended up getting hit by a wave when I turned around and fell into the water face first. I lifted my head back up and saw Apollo dying laughing. I walked back up to the beach and pulled him in. I pecked him on the lips than dove into the water. I swam away and when I resurfaced I didn't see Apollo. I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and pull me under. I knew it was Apollo when he kissed my check than swam back up. I turned and saw him smirking at me. I splashed him and started swimming towards shore. When I reached the beach again I saw two towels laid out on the sand. I ran towards them and laid down on the pink one. It was just plain pink with a small design in the middle. The one next to me was obviously Apollo's. It was gold with a orange lyre in the center. There was a gold and orange colored beach umbrella in between them. I watched as Apollo walked towards me and laid down on his towel. I looked at the sun in the sky.

"How is it up there?" I asked pointing at the sun.

"Auto-pilot! A wonderful thing!" He said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Wanna act like kids?" He asked.

"How?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up then let go. I tapped my shoulder and I just stood there confused.

"Tag!" He said than ran away. I'm a Hermes child, no one beats a Hermes child in tag! I ran after him, tapping into my extreme speed. I caught him quickly and tapped his shoulder. He turned around a I just smiled than ran away at normal human speed now. He caught me quickly but forgot to stop. He crashed into me and we fell. He landed on top of me straddling my hips with his elbows keeping him up on either side of my head. My hands were on his chest and my knees were bent between his. We were both blushing really hard. I leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down. Our tounges battled for dominance again. He won again and I let him explore my mouth. I mouth left mine and I mewed in discontent. I opened my eyes and saw blue ones staring back at me. I leaned up and kissed him in the corner of his mouth and worked my was down his jaw line. I laid back down in the sand looking at him. He leaned down a kissed my neck softly. He kissed is way to my shoulder as I ran my hands threw his hair biting my lip. He bit down on my shoulder and I threw my head back. I heard the click of a camera taking a picture. We bothed looked up the beach to see Aphrodite squealing and holding a camera. I blushed bright red and looked at Apollo. He blushed even deeper. We both got up quickly and ran at Aphrodite. She screamed and ran. Even in heels she could run. We chased her and I caught up after 5 minutes. I tackled her and grabbed the camera. She wouldn't budge. I decided to try a different approach. I liked my finger and put it by her eye where her make-up was perfect.

"If you don't give me the camera I will mess up your make-up." I screamed. People were starting to take notice so I had to get the camera quick.

"Don't! The cameras yours!" She screamed and threw the camera at Apollo. He caught it and pressed a couple buttons while I released Aphrodite and she walked away grumbling about how she didn't have proof of 'Semollo' whatever that meant.

"Come look at this." Apollo beckoned. I looked at the picture on the camera and saw me with my head thrown back and Apollos mouth on my shoulder.

"You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself." He teased. I slapped his arm lightly and looked at my shoulder. There was a red mark...RED MARK?!

"Oh my gods!" I yelled. Apollo looked at me startled. He glanced at my shoulder and winced.

"Sorry. At least you can hide it with a tee-shirt or something!" He said. I saw my dad walking over, perfect timing! I quickly ran towards my cabin past my dad. I walked in and it was empty besides Travis and Connor.

"Out! Now!" I yelled.

"Why? We were just gonna come get you to help us plan a prank!" Connor said smiling. I put a hand over my shoulder and grabbed a random shirt off my bed. I ran to the bathroom and quickly put it on over my swimsuit. I made sure it covered the mark than walked out and sat next to Connor.

"Why don't you ever sit next to me?" Travis whined.

"Because you usually do something to me." I told him.

"Name 5 things I've done to you while you were sitting next to me." He challenged.

"You shoved me off the top bunk and made me break my ankle."

"You fell."

"You knew I was wearing a bikini under my shirt so you took it off and shoved me outside."

"It had a long top and skirt bottom."

"You both picked me up by my hands and feet and threw me in the water."

"You looked thirsty."

"You stole my sword out of its holster than sold it to Gale."

"He gave it back...for double the price."

"And finally, you stuck a big wad of gum in my hair."

"That was Connor!" He countered. I just rolled my eyes and sat next to him. He poked me and I got right back up and sat back next to Connor. We planned a prank against the Aphrodite cabin, we were gonna steal all their hair products and put green hair dye in them, and we were going to replace all their clothing with brown pencil skirts and gray blouses. Just as I was gonna send Travis and Connor of to sneak out of Camp and go,get the hair dye and clothes Dad opened the door. A nervous Apollo stood behind him. He stalked towards me and stood I front of me menacingly. He pulled down the color of my shirt and saw the red mark there as I bit my lip. Travis gasp and Connor looked at Apollo surprised.

"Just carried you to the hill, huh?" Dad said harshly. I felt like crying.

"It's my fault Hermes. I bit her. Don't blame her." Apollo said. I looked at him like 'run-while-you-can' and than back at my dad. He looked positively furious. He turned around as Apollo started backing out the door. Dad ran at him and tackled him to the ground. I ran towards them both screaming for them to stop. My dad punched Apollo in the nose and Apollo kicked him off. I ran between them and put my hands out.

"Semoka, I forbid you to see him ever again! He does not love you. I know him better than anyone and even I say he is not one to stay with the girls he dates!" Dad yelled at me pushing me away. He pushed with to much force and my head hit the cabin. My vision got blurry and all I saw was my dad tackle Apollo again and Zeus coming over. I saw him pull Hermes off Apollo and then my vision blacked.

Me:...

Apollo: Ow...

Hermes: I'm not your Dad...

Me: The story needed to work out better...

Ares:My little smarty pants!


	9. Chapter 8- IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE at END

**~Chapter 8~**  
_**Me:I just finished writing chapter 7 and I might combine chapters 5,6, and 7to give you a nice long chapter!then this won't make sense to you... But probably not and just upload them all at the same time. Welp, on with the story!**_

**Semoka POV**  
When I woke up I was in the all-too-familiar medical house with bandages wrapped around my head. I felt a weight on my arm and looked to see Apollo sleeping leaning against it. I looked towards the window and saw it was night time. My dad was sitting on the window sill staring down at me and glaring at Apollo.

"He's only near you because he was healing you." He said. I glared at him.

"I would be pissed at you if he wasn't." Apollo shifted in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded like "I like popcorn." but I just gigged.

"He's only toying with you." My dad argued.

"At least he has never hurt me." My dad winced. I instantly new that was a low blow.

"I didn't mean too. You were just getting in the middle of a fight that was not your to be fought."

"How was it not my fight?" I said sitting up. My voice was rising and I was getting angrier.

"I am your father. I know what is best and I was just trying to keep him away from you."

"I love him and I know from the love I feel when he kisses me he feels the same!"

"Semoka, drop. It."

"No! Why do you hate me dating him? I thought he was your best friend!"

"He will break your heart."

"What dosnt kill you makes you stronger! I need to learn from experience!"

"SEMOKA! I am just looking out for YOU!"

"I DONT NEED LOOKING OUT FOR!" At this point Apollo was awake and alert. He checked if I had a temperature than walked out of the room._**((A/N IMPORTANT! READ A/N AT END!))**_I tried to stop him but he shook his head. I started crying and sobbing. I heard a thump then footsteps. I felt my dads hand on my back and looked up at him.

"I finally fell in love, for the first time EVER! AND YOU RUIN IT! I SEE WHY LUKE HATED YOU!" I screamed at him. He eyes started glowing menacingly and I backed away.

"I-I'm sorry. Th-that was harsh." I managed to choke out. I will admit this one time, I was afraid of my father. He took a deep breath and his eyes turned to reached a hand out to me and I ran out of the medical room to the beach. I dipped my feet in the water. I sudden hand on my shoulder startled me. I saw Apollo standing there. He sat down next to me and I leaned against him.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." I told him looking into his eyes.

"I left a mark that revealed it all. I didn't hit delete in time. He saw the picture and it's my fault." He said.

"No it's not. I fell in love!" I told him. He can't always blame himself!

"I should have known when to stop..." Apollo trailed off as he put his head in his hands. I grabbed his wrist and shoved them away from his face but he still refused to meet my eyes.

"Look at me Apollo!" He looked up slowly. I got mesmerized in his bright blue eyes. I kissed him softly and he kissed back, thankfully. We were locked in our own little world of passion when someone cleared there throat. I looked and saw Connor standing right where sand meets grass.

"It's lights out." He said than walked away.

"We have to go. Harpies have bit me before." He said. I gave him a confused look and just laughed. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the Hermes cabin. He kiss me quickly than walked to his. I grabbed the door Handel and opened it to find everyone still awake besides my dad. I was pretty sure he was faking though. Travis had a bowl of pink liquid and just as I was about to say "Stop he's awake!" When Dads hand shot out and flipped the bowl into Travis's face. A lot got into Travis's hair and everyone else started laughing.

"You can't prank the master!" Dad said sitting up and pointing at himself. Atleast it was a happy note to end on. I laid down on my bunk and fell asleep.

**_Me:Short chapter blah. Would you like it if I wrote a story about if Aphrodite didn't interrupt? *wiggles eyebrows* Also REQUEST ONE-SHOTS! ANY RATING FROM K-M!  
Apollo: I would like that story-*pulls me close*- or maybe we can do it right now?  
Me:*blushes* See you next time! And the One-shot request call and ApolloXSemoka one shot question were the important parts!_**


	10. Chapter 9- Ran away with me

**~Chapter 9~  
Me:What up? I'm writing a Pothena story! It's rated M...I'm a dirty minded girl...  
Apollo: Extremely!  
Miso: Towards him mostly*nods at Apollo*  
Me:Can we just get on with it?  
Apollo and Miso: Ok pervert!  
Me: *points at Apollo* you are lucky I love you! *points at Miso* and you are lucky your my brother! STORY TIME! **

**_Semoka POV_**  
My day started off rough. No one woke me up for breakfast, my dad was gonna send me home today, and Apollo was forced back to Olympus this morning along with everyone not a child of Kronos besides my dad to keep him from leaving causing all their kids to glare at me all morning. I was currently in my cabin packing my stuff away. The only things left to pack were a couple of shorts, my pranking gear, and my weapons. I placed the shorts in my bag along with the pranking gear and turned around to find my weapons. I lent down and pressed a button under my bed causing a panel to fall out with my weapons on it, including the clay. I picked it up first and looked at it. Hephaestus was probably on guard duty with Ares because him and Ares were the two strongest besides the big three and Apollo. When Apollo is mad, I have no doubt he can even break through magical barriers. I saw a flash of light come from behind me and turned. Lips crashed against mine and my eyes widened in surprise. The kisser pulled away and I saw Apollo.

"What are you doing here? My dad said your powers were cancelled off and you were under house arrest." I whispered to him hugging him.

"I needed that. And Aphrodite was put on back door duty. One sad love story later and I was giving everyone trying to stop me soreness. My powers came back the second I left my house." He said.

"If my Dad comes back-" he cut me off.

"Run away with me. Your already packed. We can go live with my mother. We will also take yours. No god can destroy another's birthplace without extreme consequences. We can hide there for all of eternity. Anyone who enters is immediately immortal as long as they stay. We ca-" This time it was my turn to cut him off.

"Yes! Now shut up and kiss me." I grabbed his head and we kissed. After a couple minutes I pulled away and finished packing my weapons. I grabbed my bag and grabbed Apollos hand. I saw the door open and my dad burst in running toward us but he was too late. We were already out in a flash.  
**_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Setting Change(And I know that was a puny joke)))))))))))_**

**_Semoka's Mother POV_**  
I was cleaning the dishes when a flash of light blinded me. I turned and saw my daughter and Apollo holding hands.

"Mom! Go pack all your clothes, anything important, and all your books." She yelled at me.

"What? Why? Semoka explain this to me!" I yelled at her as she ushered me to my room.

"No time but we will explain when we leave. Hermes is out to kill me so me and Semoka are going into hiding with my mother, Leto. We will be safe there. We don't want you to get hurt in his rampage so We want to take you with us. He can't hurt any of us there. This is probably the first place he will come so please hurry." Apollo explained as Semoka pulled two suitcases out of my closet and started emptying my drawers in one and throwing my books into the other. I just nodded my head and helped Semoka pack my stuff. I grabbed my favorite pair of sunglasses of my dresser and put them on. I ran downstairs and grabbed my cellphone along with the bag of books I just bought. I ran back upstairs and stuffed them in my book suitcase. Semoka put my last shirt in the bag as I quickly wrote a note saying the apartment was up for sale and to clean the rest of my stuff out. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and my eyes were covered.

I saw a flash through the cracks between the sweaty hands fingers. I was let go and my eyes uncovered and the most beautiful sight over took me. There were flowers everywhere but the paths that led through them. I saw a big house in the distance and someone standing on the porch. I didn't get to bask in the beauty for long because a thump was heard next to me. I looked and saw Apollo laying on the ground passed out and my daughter kneeling next to him. This was going to be a fun!

**_(Short) Apollo POV _**  
After teleporting us to my mothers garden. I started feeling dizzy. I took a step back to balance my self. Wrong choice. My foot slipped and I fell back words as and the impact made my already tired body pass out.

**_Semoka POV_**  
"Leto!" I yelled. I turned and saw a woman who I assumed was Leto ran towards us. When she reached us she shook my mothers hand and then came over to me. She hugged my tightly.

"I finally get to meet my daughter-in-law!" She exclaimed.

"I'm happy to meet you to but Apollo is the issue right now!" I yelled blushing deeply. She just smacked Apollo upside the head and he shot up. I fell back laughing my head off. Apollo glared at me.

"We have to get home fast grab her mom." Apollo said snapping his fingers. The bags disappeared and I assumed they were at the house. He grabbed me and placed me on his back.

"What do you- AHHH!" I heard my mom yell. Apollo and Leto starting running at a speed not-quite but close to my dads. We were at the house in a matter of minutes. Me and mom got put down on separate couches. Apollo sat next to me and Leto sat next to my mom.

"So, why the visit? You said you were coming next month." Leto asked Apollo.

"Hermes is maybe, possibly, gonna kill me..." Apollo told her. She faced palmed and looked at him.

"What for this time?" Leto asked like this was normal. I decided to step in.

"Can you and I go to a different room quickly?" I asked Leto. She nodded and walked away. I followed her and we ended up in the kitchen. I pulled down the collar of my shirt and showed her the mark.

"Apollo always moves to fast with relationships. He was here two days ago for an hour and told me you guys were dating." She told me. I blushed deeply and pulled my shirt back up.

"Dad doesn't share your enthusiasm. He attacked Apollo and Zeus sent Apollo to Olympus with guards. He got out when Aphrodite was on guard duty and brought me here along with my mother." I explained. We walked back to the living room and found Apollo blushing and looking down while my mother looked murderous. This was gonna be a long stay.

**Me:WHO WANTS TO DRAW A BETTER COVER PHOTO FOR THE STORY? IF YOU WANT TO JOIN POST THE PHOTO ON DRAWCAST, DEVIANTART,AND SEND ME THE LINK OR INSTAGRAM ****_ sabeanie1 _****TWEET IT TO ME ****_ SemokaA_**


End file.
